When I Grow Up
by PrincessSerenity2630
Summary: *Inspired by When I Grow Up by the Pussycat Dolls* When Drew and May have a little chat about what their future lives will be, will it lead up to romance? Review!


Hi again! I was still on vacation when I wrote this, so I couldn't upload it soon enough because I couldn't get Wi-Fi. I was devastated! Believe me! :(

Me- I am actually writing a Drew and May oneshot! I can not believe it at all!

May- Why me and Drew? Why not Dawn and Paul? They are absolutely good together! Why not even Ash and Misty? Brock and Lucy?

Me- The story fits better with you two! Now….Drew! Do the disclaimer!

Drew- (Sighs) Fine….PrincessSerenity2630 does not own Pokemon or its characters. But, she does own the plot of this story that stars me and May. Read on….

Now here's When I Grow Up!

* * *

When I Grow Up

Ten year old Drew and ten year old May were walking around their favorite park. They were both training for an upcoming contest.

"Blazekin! Do Blaze Kick and then throw in a Fire Spin around the footstep on fire!" May ordered her Pokemon, and it happily followed

Drew smirked, "That was good May."

"Ummm….Thanks Drew--…" May started, but she was not able to finish because Drew cut her off.

"You did not let me finish. That was good May, but not good enough. You are never going to be able to beat me with those mediocre moves." Drew told her and he smirked when he saw May who was fuming. His smirk went away when he noticed tears forming in her sapphire blue eyes.

"You jerk! I thought we were friends! You are always insulting me! You disgust me!" May shouted as she ran away with Blazekin following her, but not before giving him a hard glare.

Drew had shock written on his face, but then he snapped out of his shock phase and ran after her.

After about ten minutes of searching and running, Drew found May sleeping under a tree with Blazekin right next to her, watching over her just like a hired bodyguard.

"May, May, wake up." Drew attempted at waking her up, but she only stirred.

Drew was about to pick her up, but Blazekin put a claw right in front of his face, evidently telling him, "Touch her, and you die".

"I won't hurt her. I promise you." Drew answered softly; Blazekin could see different types of emotion in his face.

"Blaze? _Why?_" Blazekin asked as Drew sighed and leaned in to softly whisper in it's ear

"Because I love her." Drew whispered and Blazekin's eyes widened, and then returned back to normal and it nodded and went back to its pokeball.

Drew picked May up and was surprised to find May so light.

"_Was she always this thin?"_

He brought her to his mansion, inside his bedroom, where May woke up in about thirty minutes.

"W-What? Where am I? D-Drew?! W-What are you doing here?!" May was rubbing her eyes, and Drew thought it looked cute. Her eyes opened, apparently startled.

"Well, you are actually in my room at the current moment to answer your second question. I can't actually answer your first, because it confuses me. The third, yes, it is me; you can even poke me to prove my point. And I am here because this is my house, actually it is my mansion. Once again, we are both in my room, and do not worry, we did nothing _**bad**_" Drew answered and he chuckled when he saw May blush at the last few words

"But my real question is, what am I doing here?" May asked

"Oh, we sort of had an argument, you ran off, I found you asleep near a tree, picked you up, and brought you here. You never told me that you were so light. You were like a feather." Drew said while raising one green eyebrow

"Oh, thanks for the explanation. And sorry for being such a crybaby earlier. I must be light because I have not been able to eat a lot the past few weeks, I have just been training so hard, I did not know that it would affect my diet. I feed my pokemon, but I guess I just skip meals. Sorry." May answered, and she blinked when all of a sudden, a salad was in front of her, with a bottle of water and a strawberry ice cream bar.

"Do not starve yourself. You are too thin, that I think that you are underweight. Eat up." Drew insisted as May followed his orders, and in less than ten minutes, she was finished.

May smiled up at Drew, "Thanks Drew, I guess I'm not completely starving anymore!"

"No problem. That is what friends are for." Drew answered while shrugging

There was silence for a few seconds before May asked Drew a question.

"Drew? What are you thinking about?"

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking if we could ever have a proper conversation with out any arguing or comparing each other? I mean, we are friends, right?" He asked as he stared at one surprised May

"Y-Yeah! Of course we are friends! And besides, we are having a proper conversation right now, are we not? Truce?" May asked as she held her hand out for him to take

Drew nodded and grinned slightly, "Yes, I guess you are right. Truce." He took her hand into a shake.

The duo thought a while about what to talk about, when suddenly, May came up with an absentminded question.

"Hey Drew?"

"Yeah…?"

"What do you want to do when you grow up?" May asked as she stared at Drew, who was now the one who was surprised.

"After you tell me your answer, I will tell you mine. Now, go ahead, go on." Drew answered while shrugging

"When I grow up, I want to marry some one rich, famous, and handsome!" May answered while grinning

Drew chuckled, "May, that sounds so superficial."

"Wait! You didn't let me continue! I want him to love me for who I am and for me to love him back for who he is! It will all be so romantic! I just can not wait to meet him and get to know him and date him!" May exclaimed as she smiled dreamily

Drew scowled, "That is way too sappy. My dream is way better."

"Oh yeah? What is it then?" May asked frowning.

"To become the best coordinator in all the regions." Drew boasted

"So you are planning never to be married?"

"Maybe I will, maybe I might not. Only Kami knows." Drew answered

"Another dream of mine is that we will always be friends!" May said as she smiled brightly at Drew, who blushed slightly.

"You know that we will always be friends!" Drew said smiling a bit.

"Promise?" May asked

"Promise" Drew nodded and both of them smiled.

And then they sealed it with what was both of their very first kiss.

* * *

Twelve Years Later

"Drew Hayden, do you accept this woman as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" The priest asked Drew who smiled brightly and genuinely at his new bride. (A:N/ I think you all know who that is, do you not?)

"I do" Drew answered confidently

"Now, do you May Maple, accept this man as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" The priest asked May who suddenly turned into a bright and blushing bride

"I absolutely do!" May exclaimed smiling the biggest smile ever seen.

The priest grinned, "You may now kiss the bride."

The couple smiled and they leaned in for an unbelievable and unforgettable kiss while their audience cheered, clapped, and cried. Well mostly May's dad, Norman, cried…but still….

The audience consisted of their family and friends, which included Brock, Ash, Misty, Dawn, Paul, Lucy, Brendan (Who came, but he was still in love with May), Kenny, Wally, Damion, and Solidad (Who was relieved that Drew and May _**finally**_ got together).

Brock and Lucy have been happily married for two years. Lucy is now four months pregnant, and boy, you do not know one bit about how Brock is protective of his wife and unborn baby. And, he was proud to prove to Ash, Misty, May, Max, and Dawn, that he could, and indeed, get himself a lover who loved him for his own perverted self.

Ash and Misty are newlyweds, being only married for eleven months. Misty is a month pregnant, and they could not have been happier, including Pikachu.

Both Wally and Damion are single, but May and Dawn are _**trying**_ to match make them with either one of their best friends. Remember _**trying**_……

Kenny is single, and he wants to remain that way for a few more months. He told Dawn that if he does not find a girlfriend in a year that she absolutely had to help him. For Heaven's sake! He _**needed **_help already!

Brendan, well, May _**knew**_ that he was in love with her, but she decided that the best thing to do was to play dumb, for both her and Drew's sake.

Solidad was married, and she brought her husband, Jeremy, along. She had a little girl that was now two years old, she just turned two a week ago.

Max is now nineteen and in college, and he is doing quite well. He is dating a girl who he is in love with, and he is planning to marry her eventually. But, he wants to wait until after graduation to propose to her, because he is scared of rejection, and he is scared of his parents….But Max! Do you see May and 

Drew? They got married at the age of twenty-two. That is only three years from your current age! Do not be worried! Getting on with the story….

Now, you must be wondering about Dawn and Paul, right? Well I have been saving the best for last! Dawn and Paul are happily dating and are in total love. But they are only dating for now…..but in a few minutes, I doubt that they will be anything like that. Dawn does not know it yet, but Paul is going to propose at the Wedding Reception.

Oh wait! I forgot to tell you that Dawn was May's Maid of Honor, and Misty and others were her bridesmaids.

Now! To the reception!

_**At the Wedding Reception**_

The microphone was being passed to each person as they congratulated the newlyweds, who replied with a "Thank You so much!" and a bright and shining smile.

As soon as May and Drew cut their huge wedding cake, Paul got up from the V.I.P table. He took a microphone from May and Drew, who were the only ones who knew what was going to occur. Well, besides Dawn's mom of course, who he asked for the blessing a month before.

_**(Flash Back Time!)**_

_**Paul was walking to Dawn's Mom's house, which he knew that Dawn was not in because she was out with May and Misty. Paul knew that when she was not out with him or the girls, she was visiting her mother who was happy for them being so deep in love. Dawn's mother accepted Paul, and thought that he was the perfect man for Dawn, and she would do anything to keep them together and happy always. Even though Paul knew that Dawn's mother would give him her blessing, he still wanted to make sure before he asked Dawn the biggest question of their lives.**_

_**Paul took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell of the light blue, three-story house. Dawn's mother answered the door with a big smile when she saw a nervous Paul in front of her.**_

"_**Hello Paul! Nice to see you again! You know that Dawn is out with May and Misty! They are planning for May's wedding! Oh my! Go in and sit! You must be quite tired!" Dawn's mother said as she insisted that he sit in one of their white, leather couches. Paul liked Dawn's mom, and would love to have her as his new mother-in-law.**_

"_**Thank you, but I have a very important question to ask you" Paul answered as he sat down and stared at her nervously.**_

"_**Yes Paul! You absolutely have my blessing to ask for Dawn's hand in marriage! I trust that she will be very happy in your hands! I hope you will take care of her!" Dawn's mom said as she hugged a surprised Paul tightly**_

"_**T-Thank you Mrs. Summers, but may I ask…How did you find out?" Paul asked as he looked at Mrs. Summers who was grinning slyly**_

"_**Oh Paul! It is a mother's instinct! Now, when are you going to ask her?" Mrs. Summers asked as Paul smiled….actually smiled**_

"_**Well, I was planning to do it at May and Drew's wedding, I mean, at the reception, that is. What do you think of that?" Paul asked curiously**_

"_**I think it is perfect! I am so happy that I will be there! I get to see my baby get engaged to the one she loves! Now let me see that stone!" Mrs. Summers exclaimed as she looked at Paul eagerly**_

_**Paul nodded and showed her a beautiful white gold ring with a sapphire in the middle, and amethysts and diamonds around the sapphire. **_

"_**Oh my! It is beautiful! She will love it! Now, treat my little girl right! Or else! Now go! Dawn is coming back soon!" Mrs. Summers said as Paul nodded, bowed, and smiled before leaving.**_

_**(End Flash Back)**_

Paul cleared his throat before speaking, "I have something to say to Dawn everyone, and I hope all of you will pay attention."

Every one, especially Dawn, looked up curiously at a quite nervous Paul, who had his hand in the inside of his suit.

"Paul…..?" Dawn questioned as she gasped when Paul bent down on one knee in front of her seat

Paul held a small box in his hand, and he opened it to reveal the stunning ring.

"Dawn Summers, you brought the joy in my life that I needed. Instead of the sun, you were my light, and I thank you for that. All the happiness that you have brought me, I can only return with all of my love, and my whole heart for you. Though, there is one more favor you can do for me. That is, only if you want to. Dawn Summers, would you marry me?" Paul asked without holding the microphone, but anyone could hear his gentle, and emotion filled words, even though it wasn't louder that the softest whisper, meant just for Dawn

Dawn was surprised at first, but then her surprise turned into a big, bright smile as she leaped into Paul's arms, yelling, "YES! OF COURSE!"

Paul then smiled the truest smile a guy like him could smile, and placed the beautiful gem on Dawn's ring finger. The happy couple smiled greatly at each other, kissed passionately, and then hugged tightly.

Every one at the wedding rose in wild cheers and applause.

May and Drew walked out to the only balcony in the reception area, they wanted to get away from the crowd; they wanted to be alone.

Drew hugged May's waist from behind and rested his head on her bare shoulder.

"We finally got married, huh?" Drew asked as he smiled at May, who returned the gesture.

"And we could not be even happier, right hun?" May replied staring into Drew's emerald orbs.

"Absolutely, love" Drew answered kissing her softly.

May smiled, remembering something, "Drew, I just realized some thing"

Drew raised an eyebrow, "What is it, May?"

"My wish when I grew up came true. I married some one rich, famous, handsome, and some one who loved me, and I loved them back. And my second wish? My second wish that we would stay friends forever? Well, I got more than I wished for. I guess it is true what they say, be careful of what you wish for."

Drew smiled remembering that time where they got together, "Ah yes! Our discussion of going in to adult hood, my dream came true too. I never told you this, but my real dream was to marry you. It became the sweetest reality possible. I guess telling you my feelings was the best thing that I have ever done, was it not?"

"It was, just as my returning your feelings. I remember how happy Solidad was for us. She used to tell me that you liked me, even when we were contest rivals, I used to think it was silly, but I guess not any more, at all, is it silly" May answered still smiling, but she turned her head in the direction of her new husband

"Solidad told you that I liked you? I should have never told her, but wait, would you have liked me back if Solidad had not told you that I had liked you?" Drew questioned as he felt May nod

"Drew, sweetie, I have had a crush on you for the longest time. Do you actually expect me to like you, just there, when Solidad told me about your crush on me? I do not think so my dear."

"I love you, May Hayden" Drew said as he kissed her softly again, and the couple broke apart a few moments later.

The couple just drifted off into comfortable silence, thinking of what to say. Just like twelve years ago, May was the one to ask the question that changed everything.

"Drew, when we grow older, what do you want to do?" May asked with her innocent and curious voice.

Drew kissed her nose and hugged her even tighter, "I want to stay with you for the rest of eternity. How about you?"

May smiled, "I have the same exact feeling."

The couple settled into another kiss, and they were happy to finally be grown up, and together.

"_I love you….forever and ever."_

_**The End**_

* * *

I'm done! How was it? Review please!

Dawn/Paul- WE GOT ENGAGED??

Misty- I'M PREGNANT?! AND MARRIED TO ASH?!

Ash- I GOT MISTY PREGNANT? AND I AM MARRIED TO HER?!

Lucy- I'M PREGNANT TOO!

Brock- I FINALLY GOT A GIRL!

May/Drew- WE GOT MARRIED? Eh…we saw that coming….

Review please!

See you again later!

PrincessSerenity2630


End file.
